


A simple Plan

by Kindred



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Marking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vlad is a dick, tired out Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad had a simple plan, he would trier Danny out by ghost attacks every night so the 17 year old Halfa would fall into a deep sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple Plan

Danny was so tried, it’s not that he has trouble sleeping it just that every ghost in his town were keeping him up every night and day for the last week. The first night it happen it was after two exam at college he had the night before crammed for the test drinking pep drinks and upper just to get through the night and the next day, after his test he still didn’t get much rest because of work. 

He was dead tired by the end of the day and was looking forwards for to his head to hit the pillow and let the sandman drag him under into dream land he was luck that he had the morning off the next day and he could sleep in but that pace ended as he got off the bus and saw Box Ghost whining people up, he groan but thought if he got rid of him then the ghost won’t bother him later on when he was in a deep sleep.

But that was the start of his problems Box Ghost started to run away from him, Danny couldn’t believe it “GET BACK HERE YOU USLESS GHOST!” Danny yelled as he flew after him. Over the next week the ghost just a run amuck the second night was Skulker he kept the young Halfa up until the small hours before Danny caught him. The third night was Ghost Writer who kept the poor boy up by reading his poems and stories before getting angry at Danny for falling asleep while he was projecting his voice. Four night he found he couldn’t even keep his eyes open but thanks to the loud music from Ember who just gave him a head ache and this is how his week went on and on until there was nothing.

It was the end of a long sleepless night Danny was dead on his feet, the sun was just starting to raise as he floated into his room and changed back in to his normal self. His tried body dropped to the floor and he stood there his eyes heavy with sleep with dark rings around his eyes Danny didn’t know if could stand another night with ghost acting up…Oh god… he thought as he felt tears pin prick his eyes as he kicked his shoes off and pulled his socks off before pulling his jeans down into a pool at his feet before stepping out of them before he the fell onto the bed face first and he just closed his eyes and dropped into a deep sleep. 

Vlad who had been watching for a very long time since the boy was 14, he watched him grow in to a beautiful young man found he couldn’t sit back anymore. He had made the ghost run amuck to trier the young Halfa out, he had been waiting for the teen to become so tried that he could put the second part of his plan in to action. He was going to own the 17 year old and he was going to make sure his Daniel knew who was his master once and for all. Plasmius landed into the teen’s room and looked at Danny sleeping on the bed “Oh Daniel how beautiful you are a sleep.” He chuckled as he pulls out a small around metal band out from his pocket as he removed his suit dropping it to the floor at the foot of the bed as he moved over to Danny’s side.

Danny lay on his stomach his arms above his head on the pillow, Plasmius knelt on the bed and pushed his hand under Danny’s shirt moving his hand up his back feeling the soft smooth skin, he smiles as his put the metal band around the 17 year old wrist and watched the blue light turn red “Now we’re getting somewhere.” He whispered as he knelt more on the bed. He let his fingers lay with the waist band of his boxers before sliding them down off his back side and down is strangely smooth legs. He once saw the boy’s girly figure when the teen was still living his family he was spying on him and saw him get dressed after a shower and that image has never left him but he pushed those thoughts aside as he looked back down at his pry.

“It would be a shame to wake you from your sleep after all your hard works this last week.” He chuckled as he glided his hands over the plump pink cheeks of the teen’s backside and then down the soft hairless legs and then pulled the young Halfa’s legs wide apart, he could feel his own cock start getting hard just at the thought of soon he would be inside this beautiful Halfa. He glided his finger down to the teen entrance and pushed it in, Danny gave a little moan and tightens his hands but didn’t wake as Plasmius pushed his finger in a little deeper and pulled it out finding his finger slick “Oooh little badger your full of surprises.” Vlad smiled as he pushed two fingers back in and moved them about stretching him out.

The young Halfa whimpered and moaned in his sleep dreaming of Vlad, being pressed against him whispering thing into his ear making him moan, but what the poor boy didn’t know was that the older millionaire Halfa was pushing his fingers deep into his body using his fingers to spread him open making him leak more slick fluid down his thighs while he stroked himself. He pulled his fingers free and then gently moved Danny onto his back and looked down at him, his skin was already a shin with sweat his cock now hard as he laid against his stomach. Danny’s t-shirt was raised up resting under his chin showing of his hairless smooth chest Vald let his fingers trail down the dip to his stomach where he moved to the belly button and nips around the area before he pulls himself back up.

He picked up a fallen pillow and moved Danny’s hips and placed it under him as he opening the younger Halfa’s open wide as he could before he moved closer as he eased himself into the teen hot slick channel. He groaned as he stilled inside of Danny “Little Badger.” He whispered as he moved the teen’s legs around more before he started pull himself out before pushing in, he circled his hips pumping his harden length into the beautiful body blew him. Danny’s hands gripped the bed sheets as soft moans left his lips as his body reacted to Vlad’s touches, his mind painting images of him and Vlad in a tight embrace only feed flue to the fire that was building up in his body.

Vlad was lost in bliss as he rocked his hips getting faster and faster, Danny moaned and started to rock his head letting Vlad know he was going to wake up, taking Danny’s wrist as he saw his eyes lids flicker as he pounded into him faster waking the young Halfa up. Danny groaned as he felt his build shiver and move as he felt something hard move in and out of him making gasp as his sweet post was hit “Ahhh!” Danny cried out as his eyes flew open, Danny looked up at him and it took a few moment to realise what was happen.

“Vlad!” The hair teen yelled as he went to grabbed the man’s shoulders only to have Vlad grabbed both his arms and pinned him down “No s…stop!” he stuttered as the silver hair man rocked his hips into him feeling his body give in to the wait  
“Come on Daniel give in to me, you know you want this I know your dream my sweet Halfa.” He purred as he keep going, Danny shook his head and tried to move his hand but moan after moan he felt like he was drowning as he stopped struggling with Vlad and let the man take him.

Vlad had turned Danny around into his stomach and ripped the shirt of his back now making him bare “V….Vlad please.” Danny begged as he felt the older man grab his hips and push back into him again and started thrusting with all his strength he own as he took his Daniel listening to the moans that fall from those pretty red lips that are moaning for him and only for him   
“Who do you belong to Daniel?” Vlad growled as he pulled Danny up to his best letting his nails part Danny’s skin as he kissed his neck “Tell me?” He hissed  
“You! Only you!” Danny cried out as he felt the heat pool in his stomach “You Vlad just you I need you please.” He cried as the older Halfa grabbed Danny’s cock and started stroking him as he moving himself faster into him   
“I’m your only master.” He hissed kissed his neck listening to the moans that was reaching fever pitch  
“Vlad.” Danny cried out getting so close.

Vlad reached his pick and bite down into Danny’s neck sinking his fangs into the pale skin as he left his arm, Danny screams as he body stiffen as he came on the older man’s hand as he felt Vlad cum fill him up making him gasp at its warmth as he felt his mind turned blank. Pulling his fangs from the teen’s neck and licked the blood off his shoulders before he Danny onto his back as he pulled out of him making him whimper “Shush now.” He whispered as he looked at the sweaty youth who was shivering and slightly twitching as he looked up at him Vlad with unfocused blue eyes “You are so special Daniel, you have no idea how much I wanted you.” He smiled as he ran his fingers down the thin body   
“Am I dreaming?” Danny asked   
“Sleep and let me know when you wake up.” He smiled as he watched the teen fall asleep.

Vald watched him sleep for an hour before he got up and got dressed, he pulled the bracelet off him and out it back in his pocket fore he covered the boy in his bed sheet kissing him in the lips before leaving, he knew Danny will be pissed when he woke up later his body stiff cum dried on his thighs and stomach, he will curse Vlad with every fibre of his being at the memory what he said and did but Vlad knew he would come around soon enough.


End file.
